Don't Leave Me
by RissotoLee
Summary: Al pedir deseos debes ser muy cuidadoso, nunca sabes cuándo a la vida le gustaría jugar un poco contigo, Yuri Plisetsky aprenderá esa lección muy pronto. Nunca digas cosas que no sientes, nunca pidas deseos sin esperar las consecuencias. (AU)
1. Capítulo 1: Deseo

**Don't Leave Me**

 _ **Summary:**_ Al pedir deseos debes ser muy cuidadoso, nunca sabes cuándo a la vida le gustaría jugar un poco contigo, Yuri Plisetsky aprenderá esa lección muy pronto. Nunca digas cosas que no sientes, nunca pidas deseos sin esperar las consecuencias. AU

 **Pareja:** _Jean J. Leroy x Yuri Plisetsky (Pliroy)_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de Kubo Mits_ _urou y Sayo Yamamoto. Yo sólo los tomo para mis historias locas._

 **Capítulo 1: Deseo**

Yuri se encontraba sumergido en su computador, debía perfeccionar su ensayo, debía sacar el mejor puntaje. En la universidad sólo tenía un objetivo y era salir con honores, no había más. Mientras seguía escribiendo y borrando para volver a escribir, en su concentración no escuchó la puerta abrirse. El azote de está lo hizo alejar la vista de la pantalla. Un pelinegro lo miraba desde la entrada con un claro enojo.

—¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo, Jean? Necesito concentración y eso me la da el silencio, trata de no hacerlo de nuevo —dijo Yuri.

—¿Es en serio, Yuri? —soltó una pequeña risa. —Sólo vas a decir eso.

Yuri volteó a verlo con cierta confusión.

—¿Me estás jodiendo, Plisetsky? —rio más fuerte. Yuri ahora estaba más fastidiado que confuso, no sabía qué había hecho mal, pero la actitud del canadiense le estaba haciendo enfadar.

—Habla claro, Jean.

—¿Quieres que te recuerde que hoy teníamos una cita?

El rubio lo miró molesto. —¿Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo porque olvidé una cita? Jean, tenemos mucho tiempo para eso y además estoy haciendo cosas más importantes que ir por allí jugando a la parejita —y decidido a ignorar esa estúpida discusión, Yuri regresó su atención a la computadora.

Grave error.

—Para tu información no era una cita cualquiera, Yuri —comentó más molesto Jean al ser ignorado. —Era la cita de nuestro puto aniversario que al parecer no es importante para ti.

Estaba bien, Yuri lo había olvidado, pero no podía ser tan grave, ¿cierto? Se podía solucionar, si, tan sólo si Yuri Plisetsky supiera pensar antes de hablar.

—Oh, lo lamento Jean, podemos hacer esa cita de nuevo otro día, en verdad necesito terminar esto, es importante para la clase y… —un fuerte golpe se escuchó detrás de él, claramente había sido la mesita que se encontraba en la entrada.

—¿Crees que podría hacer esto de nuevo? Yuri, era una maldita sorpresa para ti, estuve ahorrando todo este tiempo para llevarte a un lugar medianamente lujoso, un puto restaurante en el cual gasté cada maldito centavo para que se hicieran las ocho de la noche y no llegaras, para que te estuviera esperando como imbécil más de una hora —Jean levantó la voz. —¿Acaso esa mierda es más importante que tu novio? ¿O sólo lo haces porque quiere impresionar al estúpido de Viktor!

—¡Cállate, Jean! No lo hago porque quiera impresionar a Viktor, y si fuera así sería obvio ya que es mi maestro.

—Vamos Yuri, desde que Katsuki apareció no has hecho más que tratar de conseguir de nuevo la atención de ese viejo.

—¿Y si es así qué? Mierda, Jean, deja de joder —Yuri estaba llegando a su límite y la mención del japonés y Viktor no lo calmaba más. —Sólo eres mi novio, no mi maldito mundo o la persona en la que debe girar siempre mi atención.

—Soy tu novio y creo que merezco un poco de tu atención —susurró Jean, no podía creer que eso pasara el mismo día de su aniversario. —Sólo te pido un poco de…

—Basta Leroy, estoy harto de tus quejas, entiende que hay cosas más importantes que tú. —Yuri no fue consciente de sus palabras hasta que terminaron de salir de su boca. Un poco preocupado volteó a ver a Jean, se sorprendió al verlo con un semblante serio, pensó que quizá estaría llorando.

—Claro, yo nunca podré ser más importante que Viktor —oh, Jean sabía que estaba cruzando la línea, pero ya nada podía detenerlo. —Sólo recuerda que él prefirió a Katsuki por mucho, Yuri.

Yuri se levantó de manera brusca y gritó. —Vete a la mierda Leroy, si ser tu novio iba a ser tan malditamente molesto desearía nunca haberlo sido, no, desearía nunca haberte conocido.

El rubio sin pensarlo tomó su chaqueta y salió del departamento azotando la puerta. Cuando ya llevaba un tiempo corriendo detuvo su carrera y miró a su alrededor, Jean no lo seguía. Más adelante había un parque, así que prefirió encaminarse hacia ese lugar que volver al departamento donde seguramente se encontraría con Jean.

Pasada una media hora decidió regresar, era muy tarde y podría ser peligroso. Seguía enojado con Jean, odiaba que hablara de ese tema, y seguía pensado que podía evitarse todas esas peleas y disgustos solo si no lo conociera, hasta Jean sería más feliz si no se conocieran, desearía…

—¿Realmente crees eso?

Yuri volteó rápidamente hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con una señora de unos ochenta años vestida de una forma muy anticuada. La ignoró, tal vez era una vieja loca y ya, a esa hora era normal encontrarse con ese tipo de gente.

—¿Por qué me ignoras? Haré realidad lo que quieres. —Rio fuerte.

Yuri sólo trató de seguir su camino hasta que sintió que alguien jalaba de su chaqueta. —Él nunca te conocerá. —Yuri volteó asustado, pero no había nada detrás de él, ni siquiera la anciana.

Sin pensarlo mucho corrió de regreso al departamento, no encontró a Jean, sin tomarle importancia fue directo a su habitación.

La luz de la mañana hizo que abriera sus ojos y suspiró tras pensar que hoy tenía que enfrentarse a su estúpido profesor, al cerdo de Katsuki y al imbécil de su novio.

De camino a la universidad se cruzó con Otabek, quien lo vio y supo que estaba muy molesto aunque no le pregunto nada, era lo bueno de tener un amigo como él, pensó Yuri.

De alguna forma empezaron una conversación y se enfrascaron en ella hasta que vio al tonto canadiense pasar enfrente de él, todo estaría relativamente bien si no lo hubiera visto con la zorra de Isabella, que si bien era la mejor amiga de Jean no evitaba que Yuri la odiara, él sabía que esa mujer tenía sentimientos románticos por SU novio, lo cual la convertía en una zorra para sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, como era muy regular en Yuri, se encamió hacia ellos dispuesto a interrumpirlos, pero su decisión creció al ver como Isabella rozaba de una forma muy íntima el brazo de Jean.

"Perra" pensó, "maldita perra."

Cuando logró alcanzarlos sostuvo el brazo de Jean, alejándolo de ella y miró de forma sombría a Isabella. —¿Podrías dejar de tocar de esa forma a MI novio?

La mirada de asombro de Isabella si se lo esperaba, tal vez un poco la mirada de sorpresa de Otabek que lo había seguido cuando observó que caminaba más rápido. Pero lo que no esperó fue la confusión en la cara de Jean y menos que se soltara tan bruscamente de su agarre, sin dirigirle la palabra se acercó a Isabella, a la cual abrazó por los hombros.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Preguntó un muy molesto Jean.

—¿Qué hago? Estoy tratando de dar a entender a esa zorra que no debe insinuarse tan descaradamente al novio de otra persona —exclamó Yuri.

—Yo no soy tu novio.

Yuri rio pero Jean parecía hablar en serio, eso lo preocupó un poco. —Mira Jean, sé que sigues molesto por lo de anoche, pero fueron palabras que dije porque estaba muy furioso, además de que tú no debiste mencionar a Viktor y…

—Disculpa, pero no sé de qué hablas —Jean habló con calma. —No sé quién eres.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias!

Espero que mi primer proyecto largo de esta pareja sea de su agrado, en el pasado sólo he subido OS en otra plataforma de ellos así que me emociona un poco hacer algo más grande.

Por otro lado, quiero agradecer a mi beta, _**RosaCAcua**_ , por corregir algunas cosas que a mí se me pasaron en el capítulo.

Sin más, nos leemos en la próxima actualización.~


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Quién eres?

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de Kubo Mits_ _urou y Sayo Yamamoto. Yo sólo los tomo para mis historias locas._

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Quién eres?**

—Disculpa, pero no sé de qué hablas —Jean habló con calma. —No sé quién eres.

Yuri trató de reír, esto estaba yendo muy lejos.

—Esto no es divertido, Jean.

—Nadie está haciendo bromas y te pediré que no vuelvas a llamar "zorra" a mi novia. —No había ni una pizca de juego en la mirada del canadiense, él no estaba mintiendo.

Yuri no sabía qué estaba pasando y todo iba a terminar muy mal si esto continuaba, Otabek supo que era su momento de intervenir. Sin decir nada sólo tomo a Yuri del brazo y lo jaló hasta alejarlos de la multitud que se había formado por el escándalo sin que Yuri se diera cuenta.

Cuando logró encontrar un lugar sin mucha gente estuvo listo para preguntar.

—¿Qué te sucede, Yuri?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al rubio. —¿De qué hablas, Beka? Es normal que alguien reaccione de esa forma si su estúpido novio hace bromas de mal gusto como esas.

—Si. Yuri, pero él no es tu novio. —Yuri lo observó con poca paciencia.

—¿Tú también? ¿Cómo te convenció ese imbécil para que lo siguieras en su juego?

—¿Qué te pasa a ti hoy, Yuri? Ni siquiera sé quién es ese chico. —Otabek lo miró con preocupación.

Sin decir nada Yuri dio media vuelta y se alejó de Otabek, sentía que lo terminaría golpeando si continuaba con eso, sabía que a Otabek le agradaba Jean, pero no pensó que tanto para que lo siguiera en sus estúpidas bromas. Les prohibiría que se frecuentaran tanto, claro, cuando encontrara al imbécil y le sacara la mierda por sus tonterías.

Yuri dejó la búsqueda de Jean porque llegaba tarde a su clase, pero en el camino su salón fue interceptado por la persona que menos quería ver antes de entrar a clase.

—¿Qué quieres, Viktor? Si es sobre la clase podemos hablar perfectamente cuando empiece.

Viktor sólo lo miró para después soltar una carcajada. —Yuri, ¿qué te sucede? Me enteré de tu show en la mañana. ¿Desde cuándo haces espectáculos con novios ajenos?

Yuri lo miro molesto, el tonto de Viktor también fue convencido, extraño ya que Jean lo detestaba. —Mira Viktor, si también empezarás con esa tontería mejor déjalo, esto está dejando de ser gracioso.

—¿Cómo quieres que no hable de ello si mi pequeño novio está gritando a los cuatro vientos por otro hombre? —Viktor sonreía, pero era claro que no estaba nada contento.

—Deja de jugar, anciano, mejor vete con el cerdo de tu novio.

—No sabía que ahora tenías un calificativo tan denigrante para ti mismo, Yu-ri —se rio. —Pero está bien, pareces un poco confundido hoy. ¿Acaso tomaste alguna droga o algo? —Viktor tocó su cara.

—Parece que quienes están confundidos son otros, deja de joder y vete con Katsuki. —Yuri apartó la mano de Viktor de un manotazo.

—¿Katsuki? ¿Yuuri Katsuki? —dijo mientras sobaba su mano. —¿Enserio no tienes algo mal, Yuri? Después de todo que tú digas que me vaya con él cuando gracias a ti regresó a Japón.

—¿De qué hablas? —Yuri lo miró con duda.

—Pues claro, después de que escogiera a ti, Yuuri decidió irse. Al final no podía soportarlo, era muy débil emocionalmente.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo sobre aquello Viktor miró su reloj, le dijo que era hora de entrar al salón, le dio un beso en los labios y sin dejarlo decir algo se fue. Yuri tardó unos segundos en salir de su estado de shock.

Al terminar la clase, Yuri salió sin importarle que Viktor estuviera llamándolo, sinceramente la actitud de todos le estaba preocupando así que decidió ir con la única persona que no se uniría a Jean para molestarlo, Seung-Gil Lee.

En su camino no notó que una chica lo seguía con la mirada y empezó a ir tras él.

Cuando encontró al coreano faltaba poco para la siguiente clase así que tenía que ser rápido, acercándose con velocidad detuvo al asiático antes de que entrara a un salón.

―Seung-Gil, tú eres el único que no le seguiría el juego a idiota de JJ, así que dime a quién más metió en esto y por cuanto tiempo será.

El otro chico lo miro sin alguna emoción, pero eso era típico de él.

―Así que tú eres quien armó el escándalo esta mañana, Jean estaba demasiado molesto por eso ―rio.

―¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso también fuiste convencido de participar en esto? Pensé que eras el único en la banda que no seguía los tonto juegos de Leroy, pero me equivoqué ―Yuri empezó a cabrearse de nuevo.

―Mira rubio, no sé de qué hablas, pero yo no estoy participando en algún estúpido juego de Jean, una cosa es que estemos juntos en la banda y otra que sea mi amigo. Ahora, si me permites tengo una clase importante y no tengo el tiempo para perderlo contigo ―empujando a Yuri entró al salón dando por terminada esa conversación.

Un aún más cabreado Yuri se fue de allí.

Al terminar sus clases, Yuri esperaba a Otabek en el patio de la universidad, seguía molesto, pero no podía enojarse por un largo tiempo con su mejor amigo. Mientras esperaba notó una mirada sobre él, fue cuando la vio.

Una chica pelirroja lo observaba desde el otro lado del patio, sus ojos azules puestos en él. Se acercó a ella, esa chica era extraña, ella sabía algo. La mujer sonrió cuando lo vio acercarse con paso decidido.

―Yuri Plisetsky ―sonrió.

―¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? No te conozco.

―Tú a mí no, pero yo a ti sí.

―¿Eres una acosadora? ―La miró con desconfianza.

Ella soltó una carcajada. ―No, Dios no. Estás un poco por debajo de mis gustos, si sabes a lo que me refiero ―ella hizo una seña para dar a entender que hablaban de su estatura, cosa que molestó aún más al rubio.

―Entonces qué quieres, mira que no tengo tiempo para esto.

―Yuri Plisetsky, edad 20 años, vives con tu pareja… O vivías con ella antes de que todo pasara, antes de pedir tu deseo al universo ―Yuri se quedó callado mientras la mujer hablaba ―¿te gusta lo que pediste?

―¿De qué hablas? ¿Jean te contrató? ¡Tan lejos tenía que llegar para darme una lección!

―Que divertido eres, Yuri, pero lamento decirte que esto no es una broma. Pediste un deseo, se te cumplió… Bueno, tal vez sea más un castigo.

―Esto ya no es divertido, para ahora.

La chica lo miró. ―Tal vez al universo le pareció bien darte una lección por tu comportamiento.

―Deja de decir tonterías, bruja.

―Insúltame, eso no cambiará que tu deseo se cumplió y ahora debes aceptarlo.

―¡Deja de decir eso! No sé de qué deseo hablas, yo nunca pedí un deseo ―dio media vuelta y agregó ―. Ahora déjame en paz, loca.

―"Podría evitar todo esto si tan sólo no lo conociera, podríamos ser más felices… En verdad deseo no conocerte" ¿No fue eso lo que pensaste anoche, mientras caminabas por el parque? ―guardó silencio ―O mejor aún "vete a la mierda Leroy, si ser tu novio iba a ser tan malditamente molesto desearía nunca haberlo sido, no, desearía nunca haberte conocido…" Esas fueron tus palabras, ¿no?

Yuri la miró sorprendido y asustado, ¿cómo ella sabía eso? De pronto el recuerdo de la anciana en el parque vino a él.

" _Él nunca te conocerá."_

¿Acaso lo que esa mujer había dicho se cumplió? ¿Realmente ella lo había cumplido? Si era así, JJ…

―Vaya, al fin te das cuenta, Yu-ri. Tu deseo acaba de empezar, disfrútalo.

Y cuando volvió la mirada a su dirección la chica había desaparecido.

...

¡Segundo capitulo! Espero que haya sido de su agrado y un agradecimiento a _**Seka Roma**_ y _**The lady Naruko**_ por sus comentarios, este capítulo es para ustedes, me alegra que este tipo de temática les sean geniales, a mí me encantan y pues no podía desaprovecharla teniendo al Pliroy para ello.~

Gracias a mi beta RosaCAcua y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

 _Capítulo tres: Mila_


	3. Capítulo 3: Mila

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de Kubo Mits_ _urou y Sayo Yamamoto. Yo sólo los tomo para mis historias locas._

 **Capítulo 3: Mila**

Al llegar a su departamento, Yuri sólo pudo confirmar todo lo que esa mujer había dicho, de la noche a la mañana cualquier rastro de la existencia de Jean-Jacques Leroy en ese lugar fue borrada. Yuri sintió algo peludo en su pierna y bajando la mirada vio a su gato, Potya.

Se puso en cuclillas para acariciar al felino, este aceptó gustoso las manos de su amo para momentos después alejarse y buscar algo más, a alguien más. Yuri sabía que buscaba a Jean, las lágrimas empezaron a llenar sus ojos, se las secó rápidamente. No era momento de llorar, aún tenía que hablar con Jean, esto podría seguir siendo una broma o eso quería creer.

Suspirando caminó a la cocina para preparar algo, debía mantenerse calmado. Su celular sonó y contestó enseguida, podría ser Leroy diciéndole que todo era una horrible broma y él después le diría unas cuantas groserías.

Al ver el identificador toda esperanza se fue al caño.

―Otabek. Si estoy bien, si, lo siento por irme sin avisarte. Si, siento preocuparte ―Yuri rodó los ojos ―ajá, Otabek, ¿ya has comido? Sí, yo tampoco. Veámonos en un Burger King o lo que sea. Si, te veo allá.

Colgando tomó su chaqueta y las llaves del departamento, decidió que si todo eso era real alguien debía saberlo, ese alguien tenía que ser su mejor amigo.

…

―Bien, déjame ver si entiendo. Me estás diciendo que tú tienes o tenías una relación con Jean-Jacques Leroy, el chico por el que armaste tremendo jaleo esta mañana. La noche de ayer pelearon y tú enojado saliste de tu departamento y pediste el deseo de no haberlo conocido, una anciana te escuchó, te habló y dijo que lo cumpliría. Despertaste, lo viste con la chica de pelo negro, que es su novia…

―Yo soy su novio ―interrumpió.

Otabek sólo lo miró. ―Entonces ella es su novia, él no te conoce, de hecho, tienes una relación con Viktor, y aparte de todo, te diste cuenta de que nada de esto era una broma porque una mujer de nuestra edad habló contigo y es la razón por la que te fuiste sin decirme algo dejándome un poco preocupado, ¿cierto?

―Si, en resumen, es eso. Entonces…

―¿Entonces qué?

―¿Qué piensas, Beka? ―el rubio lo miró.

―Creo que deberías dejar de consumir drogas, Yuri ―tomó una de las hamburguesas y empezó a comer.

―¡Otabek! Hablo en serio, necesito tu ayuda ―le arrebató la hamburguesa.

―Y yo te estoy dando un consejo. Ahora dame mi hamburguesa ―rio ―¿crees que creería algo tan descabellado?

―Yo…

Yuri calló de repente y miró detenidamente hacia el frente. ―¿Pasa algo, Yuri?

―La mujer loca, está allí. Acaba de entrar al local.

Otabek volteó lentamente.

―¿Quién es?

―La pelirroja.

―Wooo, maldita sea ―Yuri puso su atención en su amigo.

―Otabek, ¿acabas de maldecir?

―Yo… No… Fue.. ―No encontraba las palabras para defenderse.

―Esa mujer es rara, ¿cómo te puede gustar? ―se rio.

―Es linda ―la volvió a ver.

―¿Le estás mirando el trasero?

―Cállate, Yuri.

Y mientras el rubio seguía molestando a su amigo, la pelirroja se percató de su presencia en el lugar. Tomando su orden se dirigió a ellos.

―Yuri, me alegra verte de nuevo ―dijo sentando a su lado en la mesa y poniendo sus alimentos en esta.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó el rubio, mirándola mal.

―Me siento a comer, ¿no puedo?

―No, no puedes. Tú tienes que ver con todo lo que me está pasado y no quiero ver tu feo rostro, bruja ―Yuri la señaló con una papa.

―Vamos, vamos. Yo también estoy en problemas por tu culpa, mi abuela me acaba de informar ―hizo un puchero.

―¿Problemas?

―Sí, mi abuela siempre hace lo que quiere ―suspira. ―Ahora, para que pueda volver a nuestro "tiempo" tú debes entender tu lección, si no es así me quedaría aquí para siempre. Pensé que sólo debía ayudarte un poco, pero no, debo estar a tu lado hasta que soluciones todo.

―Si tenías que ayudarme, ¿entonces porque fuiste tan perra conmigo esta tarde?

―Pensé que hablarte de esa forma te haría ver cuál fue tu error y recapacitar, parece que no funcionó ―sonrió ―. Pero olvidemos eso, pensemos en la forma que podemos solucionar todo este desastre.

―Entonces no mentías ―la voz del hombre frente a ellos les hizo recordar que estaban acompañados.

―Oh, no me di cuenta de que estabas con alguien, Yuri ―miró a Otabek. ―Hola, soy Mila ―le extendió su mano.

―Otabek, amigo de Yuri ―tomó su mano.

Hubo un lapso de silencio en la mesa, Yuri sólo observaba como su amigo y la pelirroja, que ahora sabía se llamaba Mila, se miraban de una manera… Rara. Era su momento de interrumpir. ―Bien, ¿ahora me crees? ― se dirigió a Otabek.

Los dos reaccionaron separando sus manos y volviendo su atención al rubio. ―Sí, sin duda te creo un poco más ahora. Eso o los dos me están viendo la cara de estúpido, pero parecía tan seria su conversación que no creo tan probable eso.

―¿Me ayudarás entonces?

―Eres mi amigo Yuri, obviamente lo haré.

―Bien, en ese caso, ¿qué debo hacer? ―le preguntó a la pelirroja.

―Uh, no lo sé. Yuri, sólo estoy aquí para ayudarte a entender un poco tu situación y tratar de ayudarte a tomar las decisiones correctas, pero todo depende de ti. Eres tú quien debe entender porqué estás aquí y lo que debes de hacer para obtener una segunda oportunidad ―buscó algo en su bolsillo. ―¿Ves esto? ―le mostró una pequeña piedra verde ―esta piedra tiene una función, te ayuda a saber si lo que estás haciendo es correcto, si estás logrando entender por qué fuiste elegido. Cuando cometas un error, la piedra se irá poniendo de color rojo. No podrás regresar si la piedra se pone totalmente roja y, en consecuencia, tampoco yo. ― Yuri miró la pequeña piedra en sus dedos, era de un hermoso verde brillante, pero observándola más detenidamente notó, en la parte inferior de la piedra, un leve color rojizo.

―Está roja… ¿Por qué está roja!

―¿Qué? ―la chica observó la piedra ―. Oh, Dios. Es cierto. Yuri, ya comenzaste equivocarte, ¿cómo lo hiciste tan rápido!

―¡No lo sé, bruja! ―le gritó.

―Tal vez, puede ser lo que pasó esta mañana, Yuri ―dijo Otabek, quien se había mantenido callado todo ese rato.

―¿Qué hiciste? ―preguntó Mila.

―Yo… Le grité a su novia e hice un escandalo.

―Bueno, ya sabes qué no debes hacer ―comentó la chica.

―Nunca lo conocí, ¿cómo se supone que arreglé las cosas con él?

―Pues, debes acercarte a él, se su amigo. Ya lo hiciste una vez, ¿no?

―Bueno, acercarme a él, no. Él fue quien me acosó e intentó de todo para que yo le dijera que si ―medio sonrió Yuri.

―Bien, ahora te toca a ti ―le dijo su amigo. Yuri lo miró sorprendido. ―¿Qué? ¿No querías mi ayuda?

―Sí, sólo me sorprende que digas eso.

―Es claro que esto es por tu falta de atención y amor a ese chico, bueno, para que puedan, ambos regresar, si no mal entendí, tú debes dar ese mismo amor de vuelta. Ahora el destino, universo o lo que sea te está poniendo en el momento indicado para que lo hagas ―cuando terminó de hablar sólo pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de Yuri y de admiración de Mila.

―Tú entiendes rápido, chico listo ―le guiñó el ojo Mila, Otabek sólo le sonrió haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco.

―Ok, entiendo. Ahora, dejen de coquetear y ayúdenme a pensar en una forma de acercarme a Jean de nuevo ―los interrumpió.

―Mira la hora, es tarde. Debo irme ―se levantó Mila rápido de la mesa, con obvias intenciones de escapar de eso.

Antes de irse, la pelirroja le lanzó la piedra a Yuri. ―Ten, es tuya ahora, suerte con su plan, chicos.

Y con eso dejó solos a los dos amigos, Otabek al ver a Yuri supo que sería una larga noche. "Ah, lo que se hace por la amistad", pensó el pelinegro.

 **...**

¡Actualización! Muchas gracias a quienes me leen aquí en fanfiction y espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Con esto ya estoy a la par con la plataforma de Wattpad, el capítulo 4 ya lo tengo escrito sólo debo corregirlo, este se hubiera subido antes pero entre en periodo de exámenes y bueno, no pude ni escribir ni actualizar.

Por otro lado, si les gusta el Viktuuri subí un oneshot de ellos, _"My Memories of Him"_ por si gustan pasar a leerlo. uwu

Ya con eso un agradecimiento a mi beta, **RosaCAcua** y no leemos en el próximo capítulo.

 _ **Próximo capítulo: Primeros acercamientos.**_


End file.
